


Undercover

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is Rex's wingman, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: Anakin takes an opportunity to flirt a little too far.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	Undercover

“Husband, you say?” 

The hand previously on Rex’s shoulder fell, just barely grazing his spine on its downward journey to rest on his lower back. It landed perhaps an inch lower than was strictly necessary, as Rex could feel fingers tapping lightly over the swell of his ass, but he was more concerned with the blaster pointed at his temple than any violation of his decency at the moment. 

“Come now, gentlemen.” General Skywalker’s usual disarming grin was plastered across his face. Only Rex could see the cool calculation taking place underneath the charisma. “My husband and I are simple businessmen, not unlike yourselves. When we heard you were looking for a chance to offload some cargo for a fair price, of course we wanted to be the first to take advantage of the opportunity.” 

The Rhodian’s lip curled in distaste, his freckled eyes roaming over their joined forms. “Who said my prices were fair?” 

General Skywalker’s booming laugh bounced off the walls of the darkened alley and echoed back to them. It was jarring in the otherwise still atmosphere hanging over the winding streets of Coruscant’s underbelly. Rex didn’t dare move a muscle, not even when the general’s hand curled around his hip, smothering him against his side. This close, Rex got a whiff of the alcohol they had both been drinking back at the bar still on Anakin’s breath, and some unique, spicy scent he tried hard not to think about. Now was not the time for wandering thoughts. Not when the Rhodian’s thugs were a second away from putting a hole through both of their skulls. 

“We haven’t begun negotiations yet, my friend.” General Skywalker turned to Rex now, and another gloved hand came up to cup his cheek. Its caress was cool on his skin as it tilted his chin up. “Darling, the credits?” 

The general’s expression was nearly unreadable in the low light, but Rex caught a glimpse of the gleam in his eye by the street lamp nearby. A thumb encased in leather dropped to brush his slightly-ajar lips. Utterly ensnared, Rex followed the action for a split second before he abruptly came back to himself and aborted. His enthusiasm prompted a chuckle from General Skywalker. 

“Ah, it’s a good thing he’s pretty.” General Skywalker’s hand dropped. Out of the corner of his eye, Rex watched their skeptical Rhodian friend relax his stance just a fraction. 

“Was that the motivation behind your marriage?” 

General Skywalker hummed and squeezed Rex’s hip affectionately before dipping his fingers into his belt. The muscles of Rex’s abdomen tensed when he felt leather meet bare skin in their haste to find the small cloth sack nestled in one of the compartments. 

“It was only one reason among many.” Having discovered his prize, General Skywalker withdrew, leaving Rex to sway in the cool night air without the support of a warm body. The cloth bag sailed through the air in a neat arc and landed in the Rhodian’s hand. He weighed it appreciatively. 

“This all you got?” 

General Skywalker scoffed and tossed his head back. His loose curls bounced with the motion. “It’s more than generous.” 

The Rhodian stood in silent contemplation. For a long moment, Rex feared General Skywalker’s bravado had finally caused them to stumble into a situation they couldn’t talk themselves out of, and his hand creeped towards the weapon at his waist. Just as he made contact with the hard metal, the Rhodian lifted his head, and General Skywalker’s hand shot out to grasp Rex’s in a tight warning grip. 

With a nod to his companions, the Rhodian tucked the credits into his belt and stepped further into the light. A case was presented to them. Inside it sat three innocuous vials that Rex knew to be anything but. Rex’s skin prickled as the Rhodian’s thugs came around to the front of them and finally tucked their weapons away. They weren’t in the clear yet, but with death no longer so near on the horizon, Rex felt his confidence slowly being restored. 

“The specimen looks legitimate,” General Skywalker remarked cooly. “But I think we need a closer look.” Rex stiffened when General Skywalker ducked his head, and he only gained further cause to panic when he felt the Jedi’s lips tickle his ear. Eyes wide, Rex swallowed thickly and forced himself to stay still in the intimate embrace. 

“What do you think, darling?” 

In that moment, neck-deep in imminent danger from both their Rhodian friend and General Skywalker’s affection, Rex could only think that they should no longer allow Ahsoka to select their backstories for the next undercover mission they decided to accept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: captaindominoes


End file.
